carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Granero
Welcome Hi, welcome to Country Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Congress page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 04:09, July 27, 2011 Cousin I bet your cousin would appreciate it greatly if you followed him here. :P The Master's Voice 18:55, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Yes I might contine editing there. Granero 22:14, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey bro. --Antony Henson Jr. (Pikapi · Discuss · ) 03:20, December 24, 2011 (UTC) It is great that you dicsovered this wiki, it is very nie and historic. Maybe you can open a busines shere? Granero 03:22, December 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: ___ I can copypaste a map from Lovia or something. --[[User:Jeffwang16|'J']]•''t'' 03:43, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Definitely. --[[User:Jeffwang16|'J']]•''t'' 03:51, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Sure, but only about 2x2. --[[User:Jeffwang16|'J']]•''t'' 03:56, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Never mind. --[[User:Jeffwang16|'J']]•''t'' 04:16, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay, in Brunant I'm Antony Henson Jr., and I am a resident of Caroline Park. Cheers! --Antony Henson Jr. (Pikapi · Discuss · ) 05:08, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Cool. On Brunant, my character might come to have a very different personality than that of Christopher Costello, the Lovian who most accurately represents the real me. Costello might also appear in Brunant politics in the near-future, however. --Antony Henson Jr. (Pikapi · Discuss · ) 05:17, December 30, 2011 (UTC) That will be nice. Will your character be very conservative? or a communist? Granero 05:19, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Mine is Giovanni Spatola of the CU party, but I am thinking of moving to the center democrat's because I am not conservative but my character is. Granero 03:22, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Okay then. I'll join whatever party you are a member of. Which is your character? --Antony Henson Jr. (Pikapi • Chat • ) 03:20, December 31, 2011 (UTC) IWO games Hey, voting on the bid has begun here, so please be sure to vote for Brunant. HORTON11: • 12:25, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Voting Please vote on a motion in congress regarding Insel Islands membership in the IWO. HORTON11: • 15:48, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Ok, i will vote. Granero (talk) 02:02, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Horton's in charge, you should ask him. 77topaz (talk) 03:39, December 21, 2012 (UTC) But you did all the matches?? But I will ask him too, for sure. Granero (talk) 03:43, December 21, 2012 (UTC) No, I don't have a team. 77topaz (talk) 04:51, December 21, 2012 (UTC) You should get one. Granero (talk) 05:03, December 21, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, but your message doesn't exactly make sense. :P 77topaz (talk) 03:39, January 8, 2013 (UTC) We make the teams for the second legue and the players so you can put the scorers for the matches in here, 2012-13 Second League/Matches. Granero (talk) 03:52, January 8, 2013 (UTC) The 2nd League already has teams. :P 77topaz (talk) 03:58, January 8, 2013 (UTC) But many are not created, so we can create the pages and squads. Granero (talk) 04:06, January 8, 2013 (UTC) That might not be a bad idea. I just created the Helmond Real Sport Club page and added a basic squad, which means we'd only have to create two pages, for Aurora and SInt-Anders. HORTON11: • 15:15, January 8, 2013 (UTC) You should tell it to 77topaz. Granero (talk) 03:21, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Koningstad Alright my friend, how shall we cooperate?--George the Greek (talk) 10:14, January 27, 2013 (UTC) We can borrow the style of a wikipedia city to do the format of the page. And also we can expand the pages of the neihgbourhood's. Granero (talk) 23:18, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hello Granero We at the Green Party (centrist party) would be very happy if you could join us. We have full control of Koningstad and could even give you a trial of mayor so you can work and develop it anyway you want since we have noticed you are intrested in working on it. We will also give you a free seat in the House of Representatives so you can vote. '''Peter Wostor - '''Prime Minister of Brunant and Senator of Brunant Parish. If you are green party you support the enviroment, and its good. But what is your social position? Granero (talk) 01:06, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Centrist party. Please note we are not very conservative though. We support christianity and believe the world should look after the enviroment as God made the enviroment, and we want to make sure the enviroment is not ruined. Happy65 11:35, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Thank you, I am more left but it's okay your position. Granero (talk) 03:45, February 4, 2013 (UTC) so decision? Happy65 16:44, February 4, 2013 (UTC) I think that I can join you . Granero (talk) 00:54, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks alot. I've changed the pages. We are really glad to have you in our party and please note you have the support of both myself and Topaz (who is also in the party). Happy65 07:13, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay, that's good. Granero (talk) 23:58, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey, are you interested in running in the elections (for the GP)? The candidacies have opened here. 77topaz (talk) 02:49, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Yes, is it the congress elections? Granero (talk) 03:15, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Yes. The general elections, officially. 77topaz (talk) 04:33, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Green Party Another elections for the Green Party. I am running for Prime Minister again. I will be voting for GP members including yourself, so hopefully you can vote for me? Happy65 08:06, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey, the voting period of the elections is open! 77topaz (talk) 21:17, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Thank you, I will do it. Granero (talk) 01:55, April 21, 2013 (UTC)